crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IsaiahScribblenauts
__TOC__ "Thanks for the warm welcome!" - IsaiahScribblenauts (talk) 15:38, July 20, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome! Plant Protecter (talk) 06:20, July 21, 2017 (UTC) I think it was just the 'Detail' part of the infobox I was misunderstanding. Ah well. Thank you for letting me know though. I appreciate it. BaronZylo (talk) 22:08, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: There's a few about, but if you want more feel free to make some, we won't take them down! If you're struggling, we can help :) 13:23, July 29, 2017 (UTC) (R.Clarke (talk) 17:33, July 30, 2017 (UTC)) Do you have the UserBoxes for Aku Aku, Doctor N. Gin, Doctor Nefarious Tropy, Doctor Nitrus Brio, Tawna, Crunch Bandicoot, Ami, Isabella, Liz, Megumi, Doctor Neo Cortex, Pasadena O'Possum, Ebenezer Von Clutch, Uka Uka, Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitros Oxide, Rok-Ko, Wa-Wa, Py-Ro, Lo-Lo, Krunk, Nash, Norm, Geary, Emperor Velo XXVII, Victor and Moritz, Nina Cortex, Madame Amberly and Rusty Walrus, If you would please? (R.Clarke (talk) 17:34, July 30, 2017 (UTC)) (R.Clarke (talk) 17:36, July 30, 2017 (UTC)) Ok. (R.Clarke (talk) 17:36, July 30, 2017 (UTC)) trophy template You're trophy template is too big and is causing spacing problems on the pages it's posted on. Can you please reduce the size of the template. Wikification (talk) 23:59, July 30, 2017 (UTC) If it's okay, I've made a small edit to your trophy template. I made much bigger (although not too big like before) so others can read it more clearly, and made it so it stays in the center of the page. Wikification (talk) 03:29, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Dingodile User Box Hello, my favorite character in the series is Dingodile, and I'm wondering if you could make a Dingodile user box that I could put on my profile, or tell me how to make a user box. If you can't it's fine, thanks.EH28 (talk) 03:05, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Alright thanks for agreeing to make a Dingodile user box for me! I highly appreciate it, and I can't wait to see how it turns out! Please right me a message when you have it ready. EH28 (talk) 00:05, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Also if you are still looking for an image of Dingodile to use in the Dingodile user box here's an image from this wiki that you could use: Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Dingodile Icon.png|This is Dingodile's mugshot in the N Sane Trilogy. If your still looking for images to use for the Dingodile user box you can use it.|link=Dingodile EH28 (talk) 00:14, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I'm just wondering how the Dingodile user box is coming along, please tell me when your finished creating it, I would love to use it. Thanks EH28 (talk) 02:12, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Alright, I'm excited to see it! Thank you for taking time to do this for me!EH28 (talk) 03:26, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for making the user box for me it looks amazing, and I love it! Again thank you for taking the time to do this for me. EH28 (talk) 01:50, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Doctor Nefarious Tropy Userbox (R.Clarke (talk) 02:42, August 16, 2017 (UTC)) Hello, Who is also my favourite Crash Bandicoot Villain, is Doctor Nefarious Tropy, and I'm wondering, if you could make a Doctor Nefarious Tropy user box that I could put on my profile, or tell me how to make a user box, if you would please?, But if you cannot, it's alright, Thank you. (R.Clarke (talk) 02:42, August 16, 2017 (UTC)) (R.Clarke (talk) 18:11, August 20, 2017 (UTC)) And what about Doctor Nefarious Tropy ? (R.Clarke (talk) 18:11, August 20, 2017 (UTC)) (R.Clarke (talk) 18:17, August 20, 2017 (UTC)) That's alright. (R.Clarke (talk) 18:17, August 20, 2017 (UTC)) Doctor N. Gin Userbox (R.Clarke (talk) 05:53, August 11, 2017 (UTC)) Hello, My favourite Crash Bandicoot Villain is Doctor N. Gin, and I'm wondering, if you could make a Doctor N. Gin user box that I could put on my profile, or tell me how to make a user box, if you would please?, But if you cannot, it's alright, Thank you. (R.Clarke (talk) 05:53, August 11, 2017 (UTC)) (R.Clarke (talk) 13:33, August 20, 2017 (UTC)) Thank you, Very much. (R.Clarke (talk) 13:33, August 20, 2017 (UTC)) Yo twin! Evil Isaiah (Evil Conterpart of IsaiahScribblenauts) (talk) 14:58, August 20, 2017 (UTC)